This version of the invention is concerned with the field of fishing devices and accessories. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with a device for holding fish to remove fish hook from the mouth of a fish that receives a fish in frictional engagement therein so that a user can remove a fish hook lodged within the mouth of the fish without being injured by a barb, stinger, or other part of the fish.